Madison Montgomery/Agentk
|organization = Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 4 |attack = 3 |attack# = 3 |defense = 3 |defense# = 3 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 4 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 3 |effects = |bio = Madison Montgomery is a former ward at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. A seventeen-year-old, out of control Hollywood starlet, Madison Montgomery is used to things being her way or in her favor. But after becoming stranded at Miss Robichaux's Academy, she may learn that she needs more than star power to shine. She is also an extremely powerful telekinetic witch who easily used her power (whilst intoxicated) to tip over a coach, resulting in the death of almost all inside. Displaced in time and space, Madison finds herself in this universe of heroes and villains. Looking for a chance at redemption anyways, Madison is going to make the best of her current situation and help S.H.I.E.L.D. |gender = Female |metal = No }} |name1b = Telekinetic Heave |stamina1b = 19% |target1b = One enemy |cooldown1b = n/a |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 100%/20% |type1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Telekinetic Drop |stamina1c = 14% |target1c = One enemy |cooldown1c = n/a |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 100%/10% |type1c = |effects1c = |name1d = Telekinetic Quake |stamina1d = 20% |target1d = All enemies |cooldown1d = 1 round |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 100%/20% |type1d = |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Seven Wonders: Offensive |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Concilium |stamina2b = 12% |target2b = One enemy |cooldown2b = 1 round |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100%/10% |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Pyrokinesis |stamina2c = 17% |target2c = One enemy |cooldown2c = 1 round |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 90%/20% |type2c = |effects2c = |name2d = Vitalum Vitalis |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = One enemy |cooldown2d = 1 round |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Seven Wonders: Defensive |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Divination |stamina3b = 14% |target3b = Self |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |type3b = |effects3b = |name3c = Transmutation |stamina3c = 14% |target3c = Self |cooldown3c = 2 rounds |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |type3c = |effects3c = |name3d = Descensum |stamina3d = 14% |target3d = Self |cooldown3d = 2 rounds |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |type3d = |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name4a = Potioncraft |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |cooldown4a = n/a |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |effects4a = |name4b = Deadly Potion |stamina4b = 15% |target4b = One enemy |cooldown4b = 1 round |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 100%/10% |type4b = |effects4b = |name4c = Potion of Blessing |stamina4c = 15% |target4c = Self |cooldown4c = 1 round |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = 100% |type4c = |effects4c = (10% chance) }} Recruitment dialogue References (Spoilers Alet!) * Surprise, B***h and Crown Me... are phrases by Madison in the show. * The Seven Wonders are abilities all Supremes are assumed to have demonstrated during their ascension to the Supremacy, which includes: ** Concilium : The ability to impose one's will onto another, allowing it to control many parts of the mind ** Descendum : The ability to descend into the netherworlds of the afterlife ** Divination : The ability to obtain direct knowledge of an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than the user's physical senses ** Pyrokinesis : The ability to create, control, and manipulate fire with the power of the mind. ** Telekinesis : The ability to manipulate objects with the power of the mind ** Transmutation : The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between ** Vitalum Vitalis : The ability to balance the scales between one life force and another Credits * Credits to IronspeedKnight for the effect Juncture Category:Female Category:Generalists Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:TV Shows